Turrón
by theheckwithit
Summary: Porque emborracharse con tu mejor amigo y desahogarte en los aseos de un bar es la idea que ellos tienen de una navidad perfecta. /SakuSasu -Oneshot- Navidad anticipada :


**Aclaración:** Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

_Turrón_

* * *

Sentada tiritando en una escalinata estaba una muchacha pelirrosa, enfundada en un despampanante vestido rojo de satén.

El vaho de su entrecortada respiración desaparecía entre un sollozo y otro, y sus manos parsimoniosas alisaban las invisibles arrugas de su chal. Los copos blanquecinos caían calmadamente, augurando buen clima. Pero el hecho pasó desapercibido por Sakura.

Ésta abandonó su labor al verse sorprendida por un recién llegado compañero el cuál se ubicó a su lado.

Ella hizo un mohín imposible de descifrar debido a su posición de ovillo, e inhalando una gran bocanada de aire rectificó su espalda, mostrándose ahora en todo su esplendor frente al moreno que la miraba con una impasibilidad que maquillaba preocupación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó al cabo, uniendo las cejas con frustración. Sasuke notó el temblor en sus labios, y el empeño que puso para sonar fuerte. No pudo evitar que lo derrumbara por dentro, pero su rostro permaneció estoico.

—Fumo, ¿no es obvio? —mostró el cigarrillo invitándola, y pudo ver como los músculos de ella se destensaban ante la "ofrenda de paz". Tomó el cigarrillo con cierta desesperación y pitó dos veces, saboreando el sabor del humo de tabaco. — ¿Tú? — Sakura se encogió de hombros y volvió a su semblante triste, recordando la patética razón por la cuál estaba ahí en ese momento. Sasuke pareció notar eso y se paró decidido ante la confusa mirada de su interlocutora. —No sé tu, pero me estoy helando el trasero aquí, si quieres desahogar las penas está bien, pero sería mejor hacerlo acompañado de una buena cerveza, ¿no crees? —la mueca de sorpresa de ella fue suplida por una sonrisa conmovida. ¿Eso fue una invitación? ¿Sasuke Uchiha la estaba invitando a salir? La respuesta fue obvia cuando notó el color rojizo de sus mejillas semioculto por su mirada seria. _"Dios, se ruborizó. ¿Milagro de navidad, tal vez?"_

Se puso en pie y sacudió un poco su vestido, emitiendo un rugido, que a los oídos del moreno sonó demasiado divertido, al sentir el frío del invierno en todo su esplendor. Sasuke soltó una carcajada. Ella le miró fingiendo indignación, y él, algo contrariado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomó su chaqueta de jean y la colocó sobre la pequeña figura que se mantenía estática a su lado. Sentía esos profundos ojos jades clavados sobre sí, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría, ya que simplemente prefirió ahorrarse la vergüenza y hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero emprendió marcha hacia el bar que solía frecuentar. Ella le imitó, no pudiendo evitar sonreír nuevamente. Diez minutos y dos sonrisas sonaba a una cifra prometedora.

* * *

Dos horas después se podía apreciar la escena de dos jóvenes arrellanados en la esquina del local, coloradísimos por el efecto del alcohol, y riendo por cualquier bobería.

Ella se mantenía pegada a él, regodeándose de la sensación que le provocaba sentir el tibio cuerpo de su compañero de casa cerca, y él, no ajeno a la situación, trataba de prolongar el contacto lo más posible con el pretexto de susurrar en su oído ya que el ruido del bar era insoportable.

—Bueno, que va, desembucha —dijo él de pronto, arrojándose un trozo de turrón en la boca, su dulce navideño preferido, aún riendo por el estúpido chiste de su amiga. Pero pareció que las palabras fueron apagadas por el bendito ruido del sitio, o se desvanecieron el aire, ya que la radiante sonrisa de la chica se mantuvo helada, y sus ojos expectantes. Y lo vio. Vio el momento en el que ella se rompió. En que su infinita alegría y su fuerza de voluntad se evaporaban como las pequeñas nubes de humo del cigarro que habían fumado unas horas atrás.

Y eso lo mató. Lo mató saber que era por _él_, por ese maldito que no la merecía. Lo mató saber que el siempre sería el mejor amigo, mientras el otro se regodeaba por poseerla en cuerpo y alma. Sufrió como nunca antes al saber que el no podría reconfortarla, que nunca sería suya de esa forma.

Y la rabia surgió en su ser, encendiendo sus ojos, tensando sus músculos. _"¿Por qué, Sakura?, ¿por qué eres tan estúpida? Cayendo una, y otra, y otra vez."_

No pudo evitarlo, la tomó por los hombros con brusquedad incontenida y la zarandeó un par de veces, clavando sus carboncillos en las esmeraldas de ella. Pero lo que vio lo dejo helado. Las lágrimas fluían como pequeños ríos de sus tan hermosos ojos. Su rostro reflejaba toda la tristeza y frustración que estaba sintiendo por dentro.

La levantó. La levantó presionando ahora con delicadeza su pequeña mano y la guió a través de la gran masa de gente, procurando que nadie la tocara, a un lugar que ella no pudo distinguir hasta sentir el frío de la losa de la tapa del retrete traspasar la fina tela del vestido. Irguió el rostro, tratando de recuperar la compostura, y encontró a Sasuke acuclillado frente sí, mirándola con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Por un momento no supo como sentirse. Estaba como ida, la situación era tan ajena, tan irreal, que se sintió atrapada en un sueño, y comenzó a abanicarse con las manos al empezar a sentir un calor recorrer su cuerpo y acumularse en su cara. Pero en ninguno de sus sueños pudo haber imaginado lo que pasó a continuación. Él se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando la palma de sus manos en las descubiertas rodillas de la chica para lograr equilibrarse, y la besó de una manera tan tierna y tan deseosa a la vez, que Sakura no pudo más que mantener los ojos abiertos como platos hasta que terminó el contacto de sus labios.

Lo vió tragar aire con fuerza, e intentar producir frases con sentido luego de aquel beso que descolocó a ambos.

—Bien, Sakura, la cosa es así. No te prometo ser el novio de túnicas apretadas y corcel blanco, tampoco te prometo ser el amante perfecto, ni el mejor amigo que tenga expensas de helado y "The Notebook" para ver cada vez que te peleas con Ino. Pero me gustas, mucho —ladeó su rostro ruborizado ante esto último—, y prometo hacer lo mejor para no herir tus sentimientos. —Concluyó al fin, con el rostro gacho, el flequillo cubriendo su mirada tímida.

—Sasuke —repuso ella, levantando su rostro por el mentón, con una mirada tan afable que ruborizó aún más de lo que ya estaba al chico—, tus labios —el parpadeó confundido, y tanteó sus labios esperando encontrar algún resto de labial rojo carmín, o algo por el estilo— …saben a turrón. —y se inclinó para unir sus labios nuevamente, como toda respuesta. El sonrió sobre sus labios, y ella se aferró más a las solapas de la camisa negra de Sasuke.

Sin duda esas sonrisas no mentían.

* * *

Awww, me morí de la ternura mientras escribía este oneshot. Es tan cursi, tan poco mío, que no pude esperar al 24 a subirlo, sorry, pero igual iba a estar disponible para subirlo ese día, así que considérenlo un regalo navideño adelantado (: ¿a qué soy mejor que la tía Marta? xD

Espero que no haya estado muy confuso... ¿se entendió, no?

Gustó?, no gustó? por qué no me lo aclaran en un review? Si, si, si? :D

_Un besote y un Sasuke enamorado para todas,_

_**Torie**._


End file.
